


First Bite

by end_alls



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_alls/pseuds/end_alls
Summary: Sora and Riku return to Halloween Town for a mission, but Sora's magic turns him into more than just a spooky ghoul with fangs (it's a vampire. it turns him into a vampire)





	1. Chapter 1

Sora traced his pointed fingers over the pumpkin mask, which now ran across both his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He gave it an experimental tug like he had last time. And, just like last time, he fought back a shiver as he confirmed that it was part of his head.

He looked down to examine the rest of his transformation, only to discover that more of his Halloween Town form had been slightly changed—longer cape, more slender pants, heavier wings at his back. There was a sluggish sort of feeling in his head, too—like he was about to come down with a cold.

“Something wrong, S— ” Riku cleared his throat, but his voice didn’t come out any less wispy when he tried again. “Something wrong, Sora?”

Sora turned.

He couldn’t have cast the spell wrong, because Riku was _perfect._ Glowing green eyes shone at him from beneath the dark brim of a witch hat, and below that, Riku was decked out in a ragged, yet elegant, patchwork of torn clothes. He looked almost like a wraith in the moonlight, with his white shirt and hair, but the shadow he cast beneath his slender boots was as solid as Sora’s.

The word_ bewitching _wouldn’t leave Sora’s mind as he stared.

Riku’s feet shifted in the grey dirt, the glow from his eyes flicking down and then up again. His voice came out again, soft as an autumn breeze. “What is it?”

“Nothing, you—you look really cool, Riku!” Sora exclaimed, right before his throat twinged and sent him into a fit of coughs.

Riku stepped closer, gloved hands hovering near his shoulders. “Are you okay…?”

Sora wheeled to direct his next coughing fit away from Riku. Once he’d wheezed in a few deep breaths, he said, “I—think something’s wrong with me? My form?”

“Do you think you cast the magic wrong?” Riku asked.

“No, Donald taught me the same spell he always uses, I just—” Sora swallowed, trying to wet his throat. “I feel different.”

“Bad different…?” Riku’s hair shifted as he tilted his head, and a smell like cucumber and mint hit Sora’s senses. “We can go back if you want...”

“It’s not that bad!” Sora said hurriedly. They’d already driven the ship all the way out here, and it would be silly to bail on the mission and go home just because he was a little—

Riku turned to look down the dirt road that ran through the trees, and Sora’s eyes caught on his bare neck. It was so pale in the light of the moon, muscles working slightly as Riku moved his mouth. Oh. He was saying something. “…if you need to get your bearings. Sora?”

“Sorry, what?”

“I said there’s no one around,” Riku said slowly. “So… we can take a minute if you need one?” Riku’s glowing eyes were fixed on him now, and Sora bore his attention into them as hard as he could to keep his own eyes from drifting down again.

“…Do I look that bad?” Riku asked, eyes down as he self-consciously lifted the torn hem of his shirt.

Sora flung his hands up. “No nono, it’s not that at all! You look good, I promise! I’m just—distracted.”

Riku’s thin shoulders relaxed. “If it helps… you look good too, Sora.” A gust of leaves passed between them, unsettling Riku’s shirt.

“I should sit down,” Sora said, making a beeline for the nearest fallen log. The world tilted, and he had to brace his hands against it before sitting down.

They’d been well-rested before they’d left, but Sora felt like he’d skipped breakfast and gotten no sleep at all. He breathed in the cold air, and it came back out of his lungs in a ragged heave.

“We can sit as long as you need,” Riku said softly. In this form, Riku’s voice could only seem to come out in whispers. Maybe Sora _had_ done something wrong with the spell—something that affected their throats.

“Is your… throat sore?” Sora asked, suppressing another cough.

Riku shook his head and his _scent,_ Sora realized, hit him again. “I feel fine. Seems like this world just changed my voice a little… Does_ your_ throat hurt?”

Sora nodded, raising a hand to it. “I think, maybe if I eat something?”

Riku frowned slightly. “What do they eat here…?” he asked like he didn’t want to know the answer.

Sora frowned back. They ate _weird_ stuff here. For starters, piles of worms that were definitely still moving, and bubbling drinks that went down like fire. Being in their spooky forms had made it palatable for him and Goofy, but Donald had refused to eat anything at all. Though maybe that was because he hadn’t had a stomach…

Sora perked up, remembering something. “I brought candy!” He started digging through his things. “Can’t go to a place called Halloween Town without candy, right?”

Sora produced a couple handfuls of individually wrapped candy and spread them in his lap. He handed Riku one of his favorites—a toffee one with nuts.

Riku smiled, revealing two rows of pointed teeth. “Thanks Sora.” He took it gratefully. “Just like trick-or-treating, huh…?”

“Just like it!” Sora said cheerily. Back on the islands, after they’d followed Riku’s carefully-mapped trick-or-treat route, they’d go back to Sora’s bedroom, dump their piles of candy across the floor, and trade for the sweets they liked most. Riku was always a hard sell, acting like he was doing Sora a big favor by trading taffy for the toffee in his hand now.

Riku crunched through the hard candy with his teeth—something Sora had always been too chicken to do—then said, “I stand by the fact that I didn’t do it but… did you ever forgive me for eating your caramel bar?”

Sora’s cheeks flushed. That had been one of their first fights. Sora had been _convinced_ that Riku had eaten his favorite caramel bar—the _only one_ he’d gotten that year—and after they were through yelling at each other, they’d refused to talk for almost a week. It’d been torture. “Riku, I’m _so sorry._ I… a couple years ago I found out it was actually my mom.”

Riku let out a gasping laugh, breath lighting the air with that smell like a smoothie on a hot day. “The truth comes out at last…!”

Sora’s mouth was now getting uncharacteristically _wet,_ and he figured it was past time for some candy.

He picked out a mini chocolate bar, unwrapped it, and all but stuffed it into his mouth.

It met his tongue like a handful of dirt.

“Bleh…!” Sora couldn’t help but spit it out across the ground, though he was careful to aim away from Riku.

“What’s wrong…? Is yours bad?”

Sora kept spitting until the worst of the taste was gone, then turned the wrapper mournfully. “It couldn’t have gone bad already…!” It was hard to make out the expiration date in the moonlight, and his hands were shaking too badly to keep it still.

“Sora, we should go back… I think you’re sick.”

“What? Why?”

Riku’s glowing eyes squinted. “You’re… drooling.”

Sora’s hand flew to his mouth, and when he drew it away, it was covered in saliva. Gross gross gross gr—

Riku produced a handkerchief from somewhere in his clothes and brought it to wipe Sora’s face. Sora’s eyes lolled as his lungs filled with Riku’s smell—in it, everything he wanted and _more._ As the hand began to pull away, Sora leaned to follow it, letting out an inadvertent _hiss._

“Sora?”

Sora’s mouth was wide open, fangs bared. “Wh…?” he murmured groggily.

“I think I know why you’re sick.”

Riku was always so smart… so soft… so…

“The magic turned you into a vampire.”

A shocking jolt of chill through Sora’s chest was enough to wake him back up. “What!? No, there’s no way!”

“Oh yeah?” Riku said, just before he pulled up his sleeve to expose the blue veins that laced the underside of his bare arm like decoration on a cake. Sora nearly fell face-first into it, jaw unhinged, but Riku was too quick. He pulled his hand away, and Sora stared after the object of his desire, now silhouetted by the halloween moon.

“Oh.” Sora said weakly.

“Yeah,” Riku returned. Then, as if the Halloween Town form had removed some of his _brain,_ Riku lowered his arm back before Sora. “…But it’s okay.”

_“What?”_ Sora blurted, pushing through the reforming haze in his mind. “Riku, I’m not gonna—”

_“It’s okay,”_ Riku said again, arm still proffered to him.

“But it’ll hurt!”

Riku’s voice was almost inaudible. “…We don’t know that.”

_“Riku.”_

_“Sora.”_ Riku’s eyes shone like green flames in the dark, and it was getting harder and harder to make them out. The wind was bringing the smell of _Riku_ relentlessly into Sora’s open mouth.

Sora broke like a branch in the wind. “Just… just enough to hold me over, through the mission, and—and if it hurts _you stop me,_ got it?”

“Got it.” Riku’s arm closed the distance between them, and Sora accepted it like a silver platter.

The next thing he knew, his fangs were meeting flesh.

Riku let out a weak gasp from somewhere far away, and Sora began to drink.

The blood washed through his parched throat, all at once warm and inviting, cool and refreshing. Its taste was abstract, like bright summer days and quiet nights below the stars, and all of it sang with a name that was _Riku._

Something pinched at Sora’s back, and he came back enough to process that it was Riku’s fingers digging into him. Panic flushed through his chest, sharp enough for him to pull his mouth away, even though he wasn’t finished.

“Riku—”

Sora was expecting him to be drained pale—at least, paler than he was in this form—but Riku’s cheeks were flushed pink, blood blooming below the surface of his skin, eyes blinking in a daze. “It’s okay,” Riku gave Sora’s back an encouraging trace with his fingers. Then, when Sora still didn’t move, a soft nod.

Sora dipped back in, and his teeth found Riku’s neck. He felt Riku draw in a sharp breath beneath his lips as he tapped the vein fluttering at Riku’s throat, and the flow met him like waves against a shore.

The rush was settling in Sora’s chest—in his heart instead of his stomach, and the intoxicating sound of his heartbeat melded with Riku’s rose through his ears until he was filled with it.

He stopped drinking, but his lips remained pressed to Riku’s skin, tongue tracing the wound to stem the bleeding.

When Riku’s hand rose to stroke his hair, it felt like any other time they’d held each other, and Sora nuzzled into him, face against his bare skin as the brim of Riku’s hat shaded the sockets of Sora’s pumpkin mask.

“So, should we… you know, do what we came here to do?” Riku teased.

Sora bit his lip, careful to mind his fangs. Yen Sid would be so mad that they’d wasted all this time instead of dispatching this world’s Heartless like he’d sent them to do. “Riku, can this, um… Can this stay between us?”

“And give up the chance to tell the story that you didn’t realize _you were thirsty for my blood_ until I shoved my arm in your face?”

“You were the one who _liked it!”_ Sora shot back.

Riku’s mouth dropped. “Did not!”

“Did too!” Sora made his voice light and gaspy. _“It’s okay, Sora, I looove getting bitten by a suuuper cute vampire—”_

Riku cut him off with a shove. “If you do that, I’m telling them you cast the spell wrong…!”

“Rikuuu!” Sora whined, though he could tell he'd won. “I’m gonna get in trouble!”

Riku gave him a playful nudge and a wispy laugh. “Fine, fine,” he conceded, like he was trading Sora caramel for toffee. “Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and btw dad I still haven't forgiven you for eating my only caramel crunch bar when I was 9
> 
> [Post-fic art](https://twitter.com/toppiegames/status/1186112137501872128)
> 
> [The tweet where this all began](https://twitter.com/toppiegames/status/1185784319068868608)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well
> 
> here we are again

The deeper they ventured into the forest, tighter the trees began to hug the path, until the moonlight could only make it to the ground in shattered slivers of light. Combined with the strange, ghoulish noises coming from the woods, it was getting more than a little spooky.

Sora had already tried switching on the Gummiphone’s flashlight to make their walk feel a little safer, but that had immediately turned out to be a mistake when it blinded his and Riku’s light-sensitive eyes.

Going on a mission as creature of the night was edging away from being _fun_ and into being _not fun,_ especially every time he happened to remember that he had Riku’s blood inside him. The euphoric feeling he’d gotten from drinking had since curdled into a knot of disgust in his stomach, and the sooner they finished this mission, the better.

Their target laid at the center of the woods—a Heartless that had poisoned and corrupted an old, dead tree. Sora was navigating with the Gummiphone app in low-light mode as Riku trailed behind him, but his footsteps were so quiet that Sora had to keep looking back to make sure he was still there.

“What, are you lost?” Riku said with a wispy laugh the next time Sora checked.

Sora pouted as they both slowed to a stop._ “No,_ I just don’t know how you can move so quietly when we’re walking on _crunchy leaves.”_ He kicked up a few to demonstrate, but kept his voice as low as Riku’s. He was starting to worry about what might be listening.

Riku lifted one of his feet to check the soles of his pointed boots, as if they might be the cause. “Am I that quiet…?”

He straightened again, and the bandages they’d haphazardly wrapped around Riku’s neck slipped to reveal two puncture marks on his skin. Sora’s throat tightened with guilt, and something else. He swallowed.

“…Does it sting?” Sora asked, careful not to bite his lip with his ever-present fangs.

“What…?” Riku realized where he was looking. “Oh, no… No, it’s fine.” He shifted the bandages to cover it, and checked on the wraps beneath his sleeve. Both were clean, but the marks remained. He and Sora had already cast Cure on them, but healing magic didn’t work the same here as it did in other worlds. It made it difficult to tell if something was actually wrong when everything looked scary by default.

“You’re _sure_ it didn’t hurt?”

“Yeah. It didn’t hurt.” Riku had given the same answer, every time Sora had asked so far, but it had never sounded like the _complete_ truth.

“How could it not hurt?” Sora hissed. “I—I _bit_ you! _Twice!”_

Riku just shrugged, then moved to keep walking, but Sora blocked his path.

_“Riku.”_

He rolled his glowing eyes. “Sora.”

“What did it really feel like?”

Riku lolled his head back, like this was already an old conversation, but as his eyes found the canopy above them, they widened. “Um. Sora…?”

_“Don’t_ try and distract me, Riku.”

“Sora, really…”

Sora followed Riku’s pointed finger to see yellow lights strung above them through the tree branches, in pairs.

Then a pair blinked.

Oh.

“We should—” Before Riku had time to finish, Sora’s hand had taken his, and they were running.

They wove and threaded through dark, gnarled tree trunks as the roar of snapping twigs and breaking branches rose behind them. Sora didn’t know where they were going, just that they were _going,_ and Riku’s hand in his was enough to know they’d figure the rest out later. The ground flew beneath them, and it took Sora a moment to realize that it was because they were _flying._

The wings at Sora’s back pumped to maintain the momentum of their glide like they’d never not been a part of him, and in spite of the trailing flurry of Heartless gaining on them through the trees, he laughed.

“Is this really the time?” Riku asked, dragging beside him as his free hand clamped down on his hat.

“If this is so serious, why are you still holding onto your hat?” Sora teased, but a quick check behind him was enough to catch a torrent of yellow eyes in the darkness, and Sora’s light chest shuddered with memories of the Keyblade Graveyard.

“Pull up,” Riku said, keeping him present. “Get us out of the trees.”

Sora obliged, and gripped Riku’s hand tighter. He beat his wings to bring them up, ignoring the scrape of dark branches as they burst from the knotted canopy, shooting up into the full moonlight.

Time slowed as the light brushed across Riku’s features, lighting his face like the surface of the moon. Sora froze, wings and all.

The brim of Riku’s witch hat fluttered as he gave Sora’s hand a gentle squeeze. Then he smiled, took his hand from his hat, and held it out to summon his Keyblade. As soon as Braveheart sparked into Riku’s waiting palm, it began to change, contorting and unfolding into a slender new form. Without Sora’s wings keeping them aloft, they began to fall, but it didn’t matter.

Riku’s Keyblade had become a broomstick.

He cast it from his hand, and as it swept down to slide beneath his pointed boots, Riku landed on it with both feet, balanced as easily as he would on the bowed paopu tree back on the islands. With more practiced ease, he tugged Sora up to stand in front of him, and Sora tried not to stumble as his feet found purchase on the length of the stick.

“Ready?” Riku whispered in his ear, and all remaining breath left Sora’s lungs.

A roaring tangle of Heartless exploded from the trees below them, made up of gangly arms and dressings like leaves that made it look like the forest itself was coming for them. As adrenaline began to melt into his muscles, Riku’s hands slipped around his waist, holding him balanced on the broom. Sora breathed in the deep night air, and the faint smell of mint.

“Ready, Riku.”

Riku tipped the front of the broom down like they were sharing a skateboard on a hill, and Sora called his Keyblade. As they met the swarm, the Keyblade danced and spun in his hands like a propeller, carving a path through the thicket of Heartless.

It was like this every time they fought together—a dance where each movement rose as an answer to the other’s question. Riku was the leader this time, Sora answering his turns and shifts in weight with attacks of his own. He still had wings at his back, but this felt even easier than flying.

When they breached from the swarm again, Riku steered the broom in a wide arc, circling the Heartless to steady his aim.

Riku pointed the nose of the broom at the core of the mass, and whispered, “Thundaga.”

Electricity shot from the broomstick, rioting through the swarm of Heartless in a thunderstorm of energy that sent clouds of hearts scattering into the moonlight. The Heartless that remained were disoriented by the shock—a question waiting for an answer.

Sora steadied his footing on the broom. “Now.”

Riku drove them forward again.

This time, when they entered the swarm, Riku sent the broom into a tailspin, and Sora summoned a scattershot of blasts from his Keyblade as Riku held him like a turret.

As they fell out the bottom of the mass, a gust of wind above them whipped the few remaining Heartless down in an arc, into the deepest part of the forest. They vanished beneath the treeline before rising again to swirl around an enormous, dark tree.

“That’s the source!” Sora called.

“Got it.” Riku pressed forward, sending the broom shooting towards the tree. The Heartless covered every part of its surface, writhing like insects.

Sora’s nose wrinkled. “Gross.”

“What, would you prefer one target, or a hundred?”

“One. One is good.” Sora sent a Firaga blast at the tree, igniting the whole mass. Some vanished, but others took to the air again, notably still _on fire._

“Ughh!” Sora groaned.

Riku dodged the closest enemies and coasted them up, high into the air above the tree. “Focus on the tree. The mission is to destroy the Heartless possessing it, which means it’s probably been spawning the smaller ones.”

Sora’s eyes flicked around the field, taking in the moving pieces below them. This time, he made the move that began their dance. “Throw me.”

His partner matched it. “Right.”

Riku tipped them forward, spinning the broom in a corkscrew. After building up enough momentum, his hands lifted from Sora’s waist just before he stopped the broom short, flinging Sora down into a dive.

Sora tucked one wing into his back, and angled the other one slightly out to put himself into a tighter spin. As he neared the tree, he raised his keyblade above his head like the bit of a drill, and summoned his fire.

Sora blasted into the tree, flinging branches and bark away until he’d exposed the tree’s corrupted core. It had the same sickened yellow glow as the eyes of the Heartless, and Sora pumped his wings to send himself backwards. As he did, nearly collided with Riku finishing his own descent on the broom.

Their smiles met, and questions and answers all ran into a single current of thought. They spun in midair to float back to back, Keyblade and broom pointed at the tree’s core, and together, called, “Firaga!”

The torrent of flame burst the core upon impact, sending smoky black tendrils dissipating through the air. With the core gone, the remaining Heartless were consumed by their fire, crumpling into ash like burning leaves.

Sora and Riku banished their Keyblades and landed near the base of the tree, which had become more of an enormous stump. And without the canopy of branches, the moon was free to break through to illuminate Riku in perfect clarity.

“Riku!” Sora fluttered into his arms. “That was—that was _amazing!_ How did you know it’d turn into a broom?!”

“I just knew.” Riku shrugged. “Guess I’m quicker on the uptake than a certain vampire I know…”

Sora gasped. “Riku, how _dare_ you!”

But as Riku chuckled in response, his breath lit the air like perfume. And as Sora inhaled it, his eyes found purchase on a cut through Riku’s upper sleeve, and a trickle of beautiful crimson making its way down his exposed bicep. Sora’s throat closed, and he wrenched himself back, out of Riku’s arms. The battle must have worn him out more than he’d thought, but he knew how to spot the signs this time.

“We should get going—go back and tell Master Yen Sid, mission accomplished!”

Riku’s arms were still raised slightly at his sides. “Now…?” His glowing eyes were hard to read, but they looked as lost as his waiting hands.

Sora didn’t want to leave either, not really, but Riku’s scent was trickling out of each scrape and cut and in through Sora’s senses now, down his throat, and he needed to be _out_ of this form before it got any hungrier.

“Yeah!” he laughed. “We’re burning moonlight!” Sora turned, but Riku’s hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“Sora.”

“Yeah, Riku?”

“Are you… thirsty again?”

Sora’s stomach flipped. Every soft word Riku spoke was pushing his smell deeper.

“No,” he lied.

_“Sora.”_

“Yes,” he admitted.

Riku began to roll up his sleeve.

“No nonono!” Sora cut in. “Riku, we’re done with the mission! We don’t need to stay in these forms—we can just go home. Problem solved!”

Riku’s brow furrowed above his glowing eyes. “But…”

“Riku, I’m not going to hurt you again.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Sora!” Riku’s eyes widened as soon as the words were out, and, as if he’d said too much, he immediately busied his hands adjusting his hat. “I... I told you it was okay.”

“But you didn’t tell me _why,”_ Sora pressed, trying his best to ignore a drop of blood that fell from Riku’s arm as he moved. “You—” He cleared his dry throat. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?” Riku’s hat didn’t need_ that_ much adjusting.

“What did it feel like?” All through the battle they’d been able to communicate even without words, but now that they were finished, Riku had closed up again.

“We’re going home,” Sora said after he’d counted five more of Riku’s intoxicating breaths hitting his nose.

“Wait…” Riku’s wispy voice was somehow even quieter than normal. Sora didn’t know what he’d do if he got any closer to Riku in this state, so he strained his ears to focus on his words instead. And after a breath more, Riku went on.

“It… stung, when you bit, but… after that, it felt…” Riku’s voice dropped to a mumble that Sora might not have heard if he wasn’t holding his breath. “…nice. Like… you were kissing me.”

Oh. _Oh._ Sora’s mouth dropped open, and he had to hurriedly wipe away some drool that spilled out.

Riku went on, a little less quietly. “I could feel my heartbeat coming up, and you were there to take it… and… oh stars it’s so stupid…” Riku’s glowing eyes vanished beneath his hands as he covered his blushing face, willing himself not to say anything more.

Sora swallowed before opening his mouth again. “Riku…”

A glowing eye peeked from between gloved fingers.

“Do you want me to do it again?” A question.

“Yes.” An answer.

Riku sat down with his back against the tree, and Sora placed his witch hat beside them. He inhaled in the scent of Riku’s hair, letting the rest of his hesitation go with the next gust of wind through the trees.

This time, Sora’s mouth found the small cut on Riku’s bicep. He passed his tongue across it, savoring the cool trickle down his throat, but the wound wasn’t deep, and he wasn’t starved enough to risk marking the best part of Riku’s arm.

Sora drew up, aiming for the same wounds on Riku’s neck, but as he dipped down again, his hungry teeth found fresh flesh to tap.

Riku gasped, like he had before, but as Sora began to drink, he heard him try to stifle a laugh.

It was different than last time, when he’d been too starved to think of hardly anything but getting the blood into his system. This time, Sora was lucid enough to realize that the taste was actually changing, evolving as Riku’s heart beat beneath his lips. It went from cool breezes off the sea to cold nights with hot chocolate, and told stories of the two of them together under the stars.

Riku’s heart was answering his thirst, beat by beat and drop by drop, and Sora felt so_ full._

Sora’s lips lifted with a smile on them, and the two of them burst out laughing. Riku stroked his hair, brushing it away from his mask, and Sora pulled his hands from Riku’s shoulders to wrap them around his back as he went back in to stop the bleeding.

“I get it, Riku,” Sora mumbled. “What your heart was saying.”

“After I had to spell it out for you,” Riku said at his ear. “Bats really are blind.”

Sora pulled up. _“Riku._ Bats are _not_ blind. They have _well-developed eyesight_—they just don’t need it when they can use echolocation to find their prey. Were you ever paying attention in class?”

Riku grinned, teeth shining in the moonlight. “It still sounds like they aren’t seeing what’s right in front of them. Maybe they should stick to following their hearts.” Riku ruffed his hair. “That’s what they’re best at, anyway.”

Sora tucked his wings in, shifted to sit in Riku’s lap, and let Riku’s arms settle around him like fallen leaves as he closed his eyes. “All right, all right, I’ll be sure to let them know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write more, but then I was like "oh my god,,, what if riku's keyblade turns into a broom"
> 
> I don't have a trajectory planned for this or anything, but it's fun to write so I might add more once and a while, BUT I also don't want to make any promises so I'm gonna keep it at 2/2 chapters for now!
> 
> Thanks for all your support! I did a bit of art for the last chapter [here](https://twitter.com/toppiegames/status/1186112137501872128) if you haven't seen yet!


End file.
